Known devices train a golfer in the way in which a club should be gripped and the way in which a golfer's body should be moved when hitting golf balls. None of these devices defines the proper initial position to be taken when addressing a golf ball by providing supports defining alignment of the knees and shoulders of a golfer in the proper stance for hitting the ball.
Herold U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,388, describes a device for coordinating the pivotal movement of a golfer's shoulders and hips. Zega, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,531, also shows a golf swing practice device. The patent to Bryson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,204, describes a device which supports the front of the thighs of a golfer. The patent to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,546, describes a golf club swing training device which is strapped around the shoulders and waist of a user. Vuick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,084, is directed to the knee and head positions only. Cox, U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,000 also does not address the front shoulder position of a golfer during the swing. These patents each address a golfer's swing. None describes a combined knee and shoulder support for alignment of stance, as described herein.